


Fly

by ivegg (ivster)



Series: Tumblr Asks & Prompts; Haikyuu [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Zephilim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivster/pseuds/ivegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrible smell wafts through the air, demons, just as Daichi had expected. The filthy creatures skulk out of the shadows and crowd them towards the back wall of the alley. Daichi knows that they are out numbered but he doesn’t let that affect him, he is a powerful Nephilim and he will teach these disgusting beasts a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> daichi and koushi are nephilim, half angel half human. | this came from a prompt on tumblr,,,,, it was only supposed to be a drabble,,,,,, h e l p m e

 

 

The night is cold, the wind whips through the air like a vicious animal, siphoning heat from all those who dare to venture out. Stealing the warmth from the very essence of the people who walk amongst the empty streets, it's well into the witching hour. The moon lights the alleys in sharp and menacing shadows, that almost seem to laugh as people pass.

 

“I’m not too sure about this Koushi, something feels _off_.”

 

Daichi’s voice laced with concern as he and his partner stalk through the alleys, he doesn't miss the mischievous twinkle in Koushi’s golden eyes.

 

“Oh Daichi, we’re just having a bit of _fun_.”

 

The silver haired Nephilim winks at his tense partner, hoping to defuse some of the dark haired male’s tension. Daichi sighs and forces himself to relax, Koushi is right they’re just out for a small bout of fun and they’ll return to their safe and secure home. But even Daichi knows that it's dangerous to lurk about in the shadows at this time of night, or morning, when all of the _other_ beings are awake and hunting. But he reassures himself, the other creatures of the night wouldn’t dare to attack them; Nephilim are respected and honored.

 

Yet as they turn down to a dead end alleyway, the moon makes Koushi’s silver hair sparkle; his golden eyes unnaturally illuminated in the dim light and Daichi finds himself pulling the shorter male closer. Daichi’s strong arms wrap around Koushi’s waist. Koushi’s lethal hands pull at the hair at the base of Daichi’s neck and bring him down to his level and they kiss. It's slow, sensual and loving. They’ve kissed before, many times actually; but something about _this_ kiss feels special, important.

 

“Would you look at _that_ boys, who knew the Nephilim would engage in such _activities_.”

 

They break apart and Daichi takes up a defensive stance, pushing Koushi behind him. He’s stronger than Koushi is at physical fighting. He unfurls his dark wings preparing for a fight.

 

“Leave us.”

 

He commands, his voice unwavering and powerful.

 

A terrible smell wafts through the air, _demons_ , just as Daichi had expected. The filthy creatures skulk out of the shadows and crowd them towards the back wall of the alley. Daichi knows that they are out numbered but he doesn’t let that affect him, he is a powerful Nephilim and he _will_ teach these disgusting beasts a lesson.

 

“I will tell you one last time. Leave us.”

 

His voice is cold and his eyes flicker from demon to demon, his dark eyes piercing the mired animals. One takes a step forward and in Daichi’s hand the sword of Michael materializes. Gleaming and deadly the sword is a weapon of precision, beauty and destruction.

 

“Now now, there is no need for violence. We just want to have a little _chat_. You know a small little discussion.”

 

The demon that speaks is covered in dark green, almost black scales. His tongue, which licks his lips is forked and his eyes are narrowed to dangerous slits. Daichi can feel the power radiating off of him, it's raw and wild. Daichi wants nothing to do with him, and he wants to get the two of them as far away from here as soon as possible. He doesn’t like how this is all playing out, it feels to orchestrated and planned.

 

Koushi places a single hand at the juncture of where Daichi’s wings meets the rippling muscle of his back, and Daichi reads it as a sign that they have to leave _now_.

 

Daichi whips around and Suga wraps his arms around Daichi’s neck as Daichi swoops them off the ground and into the air. They hear maniacal laughter below them as the climb higher into the night sky, however their ascent is cut short as something catches Daichi’s foot.

 

They’re hurtling towards the ground, Daichi sees now that the thing that caught his foot is actually a hand as black as soot. The demons are using black magic. This isn’t good. Daichi takes all of the impact, his wings wrapped around Koushi; protecting him. Daichi suffers from just minor cuts and scrapes, the demons would have to do a lot worse to him.

 

“Don’t you know it's _rude_ to leave in the middle of a discussion.”

 

The scaled demon whispers and he takes another testing step forward, Daichi wastes no time and brings the Sword of Michael sweeping across the chest of the demon. However the demon that falls to the ground is a smaller one, of lesser rank, that jumped in front of the purifying blade.

 

“ _Now that wasn’t very nice_.”

 

Daichi is done playing games with him. If a fight is what this demon wants, then a fight is what he is going to get.

 

“Stop this bullshit, I’m not playing your games. My blade won’t miss again.”

 

Daichi spits at the abomination, who smirks in return. His gang of miscreants cackle amongst themselves, Koushi clears his throat.

 

“Speak what is on your mind fiend, then vacate the area or endure our wrath.”

 

Daichi feels chills race up and down his spine, Koushi’s powerful threat leaves tension in the air.

 

“We want your silver wings Nephilim, you must know how rare they are--”

 

Koushi’s fist connects with the scaled demon’s nose and sends the vermin crashing into a wall. Suddenly all _hell_ breaks loose.

 

Daichi leaps up and cuts down three demons who make an advance at Koushi. He snarls violently as his sword collides with a demon’s blade. However with a swift kick to the jaw, Daichi sends the demon’s head sailing away.

 

Koushi begins casting spells, his voice providing a melody for Daichi to kill to. He hasn’t even broken a sweat, however with every demon he cuts down it seems as if two more appear. There are piles of ash all over the damp alley ground, the only remnants of the demons who have tried to fight him.

 

He uses his wings to get an upperhand and overpower the vile creatures. However just as his feet leave the ground a half dozen demons jump him and pin him to the grimy alleyway surface.

 

He’s screaming and struggling but he is bound to the ground by black demon magic. Boots collide with his stomach and press painfully against his back and wings. He cries as the demon’s drag Koushi by his silver wings. He’s yelling, struggling against the dark tendrils that bind him in place. He’s thrashing but he remains immobile. He watches as Koushi calls upon his daggers. They twinkle in the moonlight.

 

Koushi won’t go down without a fight and Daichi knows just how deadly he can be, how ruthless and meticulous he is. He watches his lover fight, wishing he could stand and fight by his side. Koushi cuts down a dozen demons with finesse, their bodies turning to ash as his daggers plunge into their skin; purifying them.

 

He watches as the scaled demon, the leader of this group, sweeps out from the shadows where he has been hiding ever since getting punched by Koushi. Daichi feels ice in his veins, the demon looks far too pleased with himself.

 

Daichi’s yelling for Koushi to look out, to watch for the scaled demon but with a snap of the demon’s fingers Daichi is rendered mute. He stares in horror as the demon snaps his fingers again, and ropes of iron twine bind Koushi to his place.

 

The head demon steps up into Koushi’s face and leers at him. His forked tongue slips out of his mouth along with a giggle of happiness.

 

“I had heard that you were a scrappy fighter, I'm glad I came so prepared.”

 

The scaled demon walks a circle around Koushi, admiring his wings with a disgusting cruelty. Daichi is trying his best to break free but as he struggles. The tendrils only seem to get tighter, constructing his breathing.

 

“Daichi, look away.”

 

Suga orders but Daichi can't. Not even as the tears start streaming down his love’s face, not even as Koushi’s screams fill the air. All Daichi can do is lay there as he watches the demon cut the silver wings from Koushi’s back. Tears cloud his vision, he’s still screaming but he can hear himself; it's just a hoarse whisper but his voice is coming back. He continues to fight against the restraints which are slowly becoming weaker as the demon’s power fades.

 

Daichi wants to vomit as the scaled demon holds a single bloodied silver wing up above his head, a chorus of cheers erupted from the crowd. Koushi is sobbing, wailing as he stands in place. Something inside of Daichi snaps.

 

All at once he is screaming and on his feet, running towards the demon. The Sword of Michael once again materializes in his hands and he’s slashing, and cutting down the demons in a blind fit of rage. He lays waste to the demon gang.

 

He stands beside Koushi, dark black demon blood splattered across him. He faces the disgusting demon leader, he fights back the urge to vomit the bile that sits at the back of his throat. He is barely able to resist the overwhelming urge to wrap his hands around the demon’s skinny neck and impale his sword through his chest.

 

Daichi looks to Koushi, asking for permission to continue. “Do it Daichi, make him pay.”

 

As the words leave Koushi’s bloodied lips Daichi springs forward, he plunges his sword through the demon’s belly. The demon’s scream fill the night, but the only thing Daichi can hear is the words Suga spoke to him ‘ _Do it Daichi, make him pay._ ’

 

The sentence plays on repeat in his mind, it's becoming his mantra.

 

As the demon falls to his knees Daichi catches him by his throat and lifts him back to his feet. One hand rests on the demon’s shoulder and the other grasps his hair that falls across his forehead.

 

“Any last words?”

 

Daichi speaks, as the demon opens his mouth to respond Daichi doesn’t give him the benefit. Instead he rips the demons’ head off of his neck, and tosses the severed head down the alleyway. Daichi has Koushi in his arms, and is flying away before the demon’s dead body even hits the pavement. He grips Koushi with all of his strength. Fresh tears falls from his eyes.

 

Koushi isn’t as warm as he should be, he isn’t as talkative as he usually is. Daichi’s vice grip will likely leave bruises, he sure of it. He sobs as they fly through the dark sky.

 

“If you die, I’m going to kill you.”’

 

Daichi rasps as he looks down to Koushi, whose usual golden eyes lack their normal tenacity. Koushi’s grip on Daichi loosens and Daichi screams.

 

Koushi coughs, fresh blood coats his lips. Koushi brings a weak hand up to Daichi’s face, cupping his cheek.

 

“I love you.”

  
Koushi lets go of Daichi, and falls.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
